


Dinner at the Malfoys

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your mother invites your arch-enemy to dinner? Flirt with them of course! Under normal circumstances Draco would never flirt with Harry Potter. But when he shows up for dinner looking utterly shaggable, Draco just can't help it. Pre-slash and slight OOC-ness. Rated T because I'm paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at the Malfoys

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a small one-shot that popped into my mind. Pre-slash and maybe I'll write a sequel later.
> 
> Warnings: Slight OOC-ness, scary Narcissa, nice Lucius and EWE
> 
> Disclaimer: All mentioned characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Draco Malfoy paced in the Manor's family parlor. He was hyperventilating and to say that he was nervous would be an understatement. 'Keep calm Draco, it's just Harry Potter. Sod it all I can't keep calm. It's Harry Potter! The Boy-that-existed-to-annoy-me! I won't stand for this. That git is not welcome here,' thought Draco furiously. "Father, would you please tell me again why we're having Potter over for dinner?"

"Draco sit down, you'll ruin the carpet. And as for your question regarding Potter, it would be best if you ask your mother. As much as it pains me to say this, the boy did kill that lunatic and saved the wizarding world and the rest of it. I suppose he deserves some gratitude from our family as well. It won't do for you to forget Draco, that he was the one that saved you and your mother from Azkaban and helped me secure an early release," warned Lucius. Draco flushed, he didn't like being reminded that he owed his life to Potter. His mother constantly wrote letters to Potter and invited him to dinner at the Manor. Draco cursed and began to pace again. He stopped as soon as he heard a knock on the door.

A house-elf appeared in front of Lucius and bowed deeply. "Your guest is arrived Master. Shall Dippy show them to the dining hall? Or shall Dippy bring them into the parlor?"

"You may go set the table, Dippy. Draco will go greet our guest, won't you Draco?" drawled Lucius. Dippy bowed again to both Malfoys and disappeared to set the table. Draco sighed. "Must I, father?"

Lucius nodded. "I'll be in the dining hall with your mother. Don't disappoint me Draco. Even if it is Potter, you must be civil to him. Or do you want your mother to lose her temper?"

Draco shuddered. He didn't hate Potter enough to face his mother's wrath. For a delicately beautiful woman, Narcissa Malfoy could be really dangerous if she tried. Lucius smirked at his son's reaction. Draco knew there would be hell to pay if he slighted Potter in any way.

"Do hurry up, you know how she gets when she is kept waiting." With that, Lucius swished his robes and moved to the dining hall.

Draco took a deep breath and steeled himself. It was time. He slowly walked to the doors and pushed them open.

"Hey Draco."

Startled to hear his given name, Draco looked up to find a pair of twinkling emerald eyes and a dimpled smile. Potter, no Harry was dressed in black and silver robes that clung to his muscles. As his eyes raked over Harry's lithe body, he heard a chuckle.

"Like what you see Draco?" teased Harry.

Draco looked away, embarrassed. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look quite delectable."

Draco's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's. He could see the half-mocking, half-serious look in those green eyes. He smirked. Harry was flirting with him. If that was the case two can play that game.

"Hello Harry. And to answer your question, I very much like what I see and I'm glad that you do too. Please try not to stare at my arse while I lead you inside."

Harry pouted. "Killjoy."

Draco laughed and took Harry's hand, pulling him inside the Manor. "I'm glad you showed up Potter."

"Me too, Malfoy. Me too."

And so it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
